


in this world (or the one below)

by PerkyMetalhead



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, Bottom!Lena, F/F, Pirates, Smut, Top!Kara, for hot pirate sex, forgive me Father for I have sinned, i sometimes edit it sober, i write this mostly when i'm drunk, i'm Shooketh, inspired by assassins creed black flag, kara danvers as edward kenway tho, so is lena, this is just an excuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-01-21 07:33:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12452631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerkyMetalhead/pseuds/PerkyMetalhead
Summary: Captain Kara Danvers is a pirate who seeks justice on the open seas. She finally takes down The Green Pearl, the infamous ship of Lex Luthor, but cannot bring herself to take the life of Lex's younger sister, Lena.Kara takes her prisoner, and trying to hate her doesn't get any easier from there.(This is an excuse to write SuperCorp pirate smut.)(This is an excuse to fangirl about Assassin's Creed: Black Flag and SuperCorp at the same time.)(This was written inebriated, and there may or may not be better installments when I'm sober and capable of making better decisions.)





	1. Chapter 1

Her skin is the ocean; salty, tumultuous, but the danger feels like home.

Kara Danvers was famous across the open seas: fighting for a naive (but noble) quest for equality, and brutally ruthless to those who opposed her. Sails black with the faint tinge of blue and red could be seen on the horizon leagues away, but few knew the implications until up close. 

Not many knew what it was like to be face to face with Captain Danvers, but the ones that did rarely lived to tell the tale. She fought for good, plundering the insolent and freeing prisoners aboard who dreamed of a better world. Her ship, Krypton, was known for its brilliantly colorful sails, but Kara's views were black and white; there was good, and there was bad. The good were met with freedom and an allegiance to the open sea's most just captain; and the bad? They were greeted with a fleeting image of a cloaked lithe body and golden hair spilling beneath a hood... and then cool steel, hard and deep. 

People were simple. They walked one of two paths, and while each path might have branched out into smaller, more intricate patterns, the end result was the same. 

You were for the common good, or you were against it.

Until Lena Luthor, the younger sister who changed everything.

Lex Luthor was famous on the Seven Seas; from the moment a child was old enough to listen to sailor stories, they knew of the terror that was The Green Pearl and his fierce commander. 

It was genocide, what Lex wanted. He sought to create a pirate armada so powerful and far-reaching that no one could oppose it. Every ship that wasn't his would fall to his ever-improving cannons, to his expanding fleet, to his tyrannous desire to rule the ocean. It went against every rule of the free seas, every unspoken right that the pirates claimed as their own. 

But what is more convincing, a conversation of an ideal world, or the threat of three hundred pounds of lead tucked into cannonballs launched against your hull? 

In heart, every pirate worth his boots despised Lex Luthor with all his soul. But in mind, everyone knew it was suicide to oppose him. 

The one glimmer of hope was Lena Luthor, Lex's younger sister and the begrudging first mate of his ship. Many regarded the lass as being just as evil as Lex, mirroring his piercing green eyes and a smirk that could shake a statue. Just the mention of Lena Luthor's name could bring entire ships to a rocky doom based on nothing but her association to Lex. But what echoed less across the seas – indeed, only carried on whispers beneath a new moon – were Lena's truths. 

Truths -- that critical parts on the ship would break down at inopportune times. That important crewmembers would be seen at sundown, and be mysteriously gone at sunrise. That perhaps, Lena was a less loyal crewmate than one would expect of the Seven Seas's most powerful champion. 

Nothing could be proven, of course. Rumors rolled across the waves like sea foam-- plentiful, but shallow. Anyone with their head on straight would believe without a shadow of a doubt that Lena deserved to die, just as her brother did. 

But Kara? She faltered. When the time came; when Krypton used a particularly terrible storm to its advantage, launched a few lucky shots against the Green Pearl's stern, boarded the sinking ship with unseen speed and dexterity, and when the captain herself held a blade to the wretched Lena Luthor's neck-- she faltered. 

Initially, she hesitated based on rumors; she was no stranger to being held accountable to legacy guilt that should not have to be her own, and she needed to hear Lena out before she executed her.

But then? It was the the look in her eyes. 

When she plunged her cutlass into Lex's cowardly body, his eyes were indignant. 

"How could you kill me?" his green orbs screamed as his spirit left his body. "How dare you disrupt my legacy? Don't you know who I am?" 

It was the same for many of his crewmates. Some indignance was mixed with cowardice; they pleaded with Captain Danvers, for they had no choice in the matter. It was follow Lex's orders to the letter, or become just another piece of whale bait. Weren't they justified in begging for their lives?

But not Lena. One would expect it of the menace Lex's younger sister, but not Lena. 

When Kara placed her cool steel against pale skin, Lena's shoulders softened. She did not break eye contact, choosing instead to gaze coolly into Kara's eyes, a wave of acceptance crashing upon her face. Lena almost looked... relieved? 

It took Kara aback. Of all the morally lacking pirates she had slaughtered over the years, she had yet to come across one who looked so calm in the face of death. 

"Have you no last words?" the blonde captain challenged, pressing the blade more insistently against the pale neck of her opponent. "No last plea to accompany you on your final passage?" 

Lena was silent for a moment, brow still relaxed. "None," she spoke calmly. "I believe it is my time." 

Kara hesitated. She kept her gloved hand firm on the hilt of her cutlass, wary of a potential plan to lower her defenses. "And... why would you say that?" 

No counterplay; no movement. Just weary eyes fluttering shut upon green orbs. "Because. This is what I deserve." 

The captain glanced around her for just a moment. She could see her sister and first mate, Alex, on the opposite side of the deck through the ocean spray, and she was assisted by J'onn and Winn, two of her other trusted crew hands. But love them as she may, she was thankful for the relative privacy she had with Lex's younger relation. 

"You say you deserve this," Kara said coldly, refusing to let her own potential doubts creep into her tone. "But from what I hear, you are quite the traitor. There are tales have been told about Lex's little sister gutting his own ship from the inside." 

A smile passes across the green eyed woman's face. The motion pushes her flesh harder against the blade's edge, but she doesn't seem to notice. "Perhaps, the stories are true," she offers. "But, were my actions enough." They weren't a question, but rather a musing posed to an audience she would never expect an answer from.

A few hard moments pass. Kara presses the steel harder against Lena's neck, but the other woman doesn't tense; just relaxes. The stress lines on her face ease, and she looks as if this – being on her knees at the mercy of a pirate in the middle of a seastorm – is the most calming experience she has had in a long while.  
And just as fast as the blade had been at her neck, it is back in its sheath. 

"Come now," Kara orders, voice harsher than she is feeling. "Turn around, hands together." Lena obliges, barely fazed by the turn of events. Kara grabs the rough iron cuffs from the waist-strap of her scabbard, tightening the metal joint enough that she could not possibly escape from them, not even with a self-induced broken thumb. "You might be of use to me yet." 

"Aye-aye, captain," Lena purrs, still weary but with a vivaciousness Kara couldn't quite place. 

Kara yanks the cuffs, satisfied by the slight twinge of pain that flashes through Lena's eyes at the movement. "You're damn right, I'm your captain," Kara hisses. "And you best remember that, every day you continue to be alive aboard my fine vessel." 

She means to be intimidating. She _is_ intimidating, dammit; one doesn't conquer half the seas and challenge the tyrant who tries to control them all in their entirety by being flippant. But Lena – Lena's lips curl into a smile, as if she's had a first warm bath after a long voyage. 

"You know, captain," Lena whispers, low and throaty. "I don't think I will mind this arrangement too much." Kara refuses to acknowledge the boil deep in her belly at her words, instead choosing to grit her teeth and act annoyed.

So Kara tosses her into the prisoners's cage, refusing to give her the satisfaction of a response. 

And if it happens to be the solitary cage beneath the deck, separated and twenty meters from the captain's quarters? 

Well, it's because she's a relative of the enemy. 

And if you keep your friends close, you must keep your enemies closer. 

\--Six months later--

"Fuck... fuck... oh gods, Kara--" 

"Sweetheart, let go, let go for me..." Kara purrs. 

"Kara—fuck, oh god--" Lena gasps, fingernails digging into the rough fabric of Kara's partially unbuttoned shirt. "Kara!" 

"Shh, shh," Kara whispers, taking the hand that is not buried between Lena's legs to the other woman's head against her neck. "You've got to be quiet, love." As she speaks, the captain begins to scissor her fingers within her, admiring the way the other woman's body spasms as she tries to control her own vocalizations. 

"Shit, shit, shit," Lena murmurs against Kara's neck, clinging tightly to the blonde's lithe body in an attempt to reign herself in. In response, Kara pounds harder into her, adding a third finger and relishing in the way Lena stretches around her. 

Kara dips her head down, sucking the soft flesh beneath her jaw into her teeth and biting down. Lena gasps, arching against Kara's ministrations and she pulses her hips, trying to fuck herself harder against Kara's relentless fingers. Kara bites roughly, rolling the skin within her jaws, and sucks, hard. She presses her abdomen against the other woman's, billowy fabric rough against Lena's bare body, and she bites her again. 

"Kara!" Lena exclaims, and this time, Kara responds with a few firm, circular strokes of her thumb against her clit. And then, Lena is crying out, bucking against Kara's body and muscles fluttering around Kara's soaked fingers. 

She leaves her fingers buried within her, scissoring lightly to prolong her orgasm and help Lena down from her high, as she leaves gentle kisses – from beneath her ear, down her jaw, to the little freckle at the base of her neck. Lena's hips are pulsing lightly against her body, and Kara kisses her jaw softly each time. 

When ripples stop coursing through Lena's body, Kara withdraws her fingers from her gingerly. 

"Gods," Lena exhales shakily. "I will never get used to that." 

"Good," Kara replies softly, leaving a light kiss on Lena's kiss. "Because I never want to lose sight of that face you get after I fuck you." Lena can't help the whimper that escapes her throat. 

"Hold me," Lena whispers against Kara's chest, and Kara obliges, wrapping her arms around the naked woman and pulling her into a tight embrace. 

"I wish you would let me touch you right now," Lena confesses. 

"I want nothing more than that," Kara tells her, voice sincere. "But if my crew doesn't see me at the wheel soon, they'll come down to my quarters with questions." Kara kisses her hair tenderly, as if in supplication. 

"Would that be so bad?" Lena asks, even though she knows the answer to that question. 

"They would hurt you," Kara says, as if she's explained it a thousand times – and perhaps, she has. 

"They can't look past the Luthor flag I flew under. No matter how many of my own I killed to try to stop his power from growing." 

"Their minds are small," Kara tells her, kissing her brow again. "In a few weeks, we will be in Havana. There, I can – I can set you free." She tries to keep her voice from wavering. 

_Dammit, Kara,The captain of a ship as powerful as this one cannot afford these emotions._

"And what if I do not wish to leave you?" Lena says, trying to slow her heartbeat. Kara always had a knack for picking up on such things, and Lena didn't want to feel exposed. 

"There's a better world out there waiting for you, darling," Kara says softly. "You can't put a price on freedom." 

It's louder now, the sounds of the crew on the deck above them. Kara sighs impatiently, and she sits up from the small bed, fastening the top buttons of her shirt that had come undone over the past hour, and she swipes her fingers through her blonde locks a few times to tame them. "I best be going, now," she says apologetically. She laces her fingers in Lena's, eyes downcast. 

Lena breaks the contact to tug her britches and shirt back on, then pulls her hair back and secures it with a tie from around her wrist. Then, she rejoins her hands with Kara's, kissing her lightly one last time. "I'm ready." 

Lena has pulled back, but Kara leans forward again, kissing her a little longer before letting their contact break. "I'm sorry." 

"I know," Lena says with a sad smile, and Kara touches her forehead to Lena's briefly before leading her back her cell. 

With one final forehead kiss and an utterance in a language Lena doesn't understand, Kara is pushing through the ladder to the deck above, and the sounds of a new conquest commence.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena deals with her first day as a prisoner of Captain Danvers's ship. The captain is very fair towards her; the rest of the crew? Not so much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warnings for misogynistic language, pirates swearing, and Lena getting beat up. Just a note, Mon-El is only portrayed in a negative light in this story, although he won't be making many appearances.
> 
> Also, I'm a liar! No smut here, got caught up in more ~exposition~y things, but next chapter will contain plenty of hot pirate sex ;) 
> 
> Thanks for the support, so glad that other people are on board (pun intended) with pirate!SuperCorp. This is gonna be less of a linear story and more of a playground for imagining their pirate-y existence together, so send me any prompts you got / things you wanna see and I'll build it in.

The night of Lena Luthor's capture began much calmer than she would have imagined. 

For the first hour, she waits in her cell with tense muscles and baited breath, accompanied only by a stiff board, a couple of scratchy blankets, and a bucket. Any moment now, she expects one Captain Danvers or one of her shipmates to storm in. The battle above deck seems to have died down; she witnessed the defeat of most of her crew before being captured herself, and from what she could tell, she was the only prisoner taken alive. 

Captain Danvers had stripped her of her boots, confiscating the pair of dirks she had attached to the inside with a snort. The blonde removed her belt too before conducting a simple patdown of the rest of her. Lena was grateful for the brevity of her body search, both because she knew the men aboard would have touched her much more brutishly, and because the captain definitely missed the thin blade Lena had sewn into the seam of her undershirt. 

When Lex had brought Lena aboard the first time, he had insisted she have at least one concealed weapon on her at all times, something small and barely detectable. At the time, Lena had scoffed; Lex was paranoid. But he insisted she be able to protect herself always, and while the handcuffs restricted Lena from being able to reach the blade (what would she even do with it if she could reach it?), she supposes her brother had been right about one thing. 

Her heart sinks ever so slightly at the thought of Lex being gone forever, but she pushes the thought out of her head. He got what was coming to him and she wouldn't let the childhood admiration she felt years ago cloud her judgment. 

After a sizeable time had passed and no one had come to check on her, Lena finally lays down on the pitiful excuse for bedding and pulls her cuffed hands up beneath her chin. Might as well rest as much as she can; who knew how long the peace and quiet would last. 

\-- 

The answer to that question was just over four hours. Lena is jolted awake by the sound of a door being yanked open, then the loud creaks of a ladder and the thudding of boots. She pushes herself up on her knees, movements awkward as she had forgotten her hands are cuffed, and then shakily stands up. 

"Ah, so here is the whore that the captain decided to spare," the pirate in front of her hisses, and Lena flinches, his spit hitting her in the face. She wrenches her eyes open again, partially blinded from the sunlight streaming through the door to the deck. All she can make out is the brown and white of his robes and his pronounced forehead reflecting the harsh light. 

Her eyes begin to adjust, and she can make out more of him now. Two more pirates have descended the ladder and are standing behind him, looking far less aggressive. The ringleader is standing right against the metal bars of her cell, and with the way his eyes are glinting murderously, Lena is actually thankful she is caged. 

The relief is short-lived, though, as the man produces a key from his pocket and opens the cell door. Then, she's being ripped from the confines of her cell with rough hands and thrown against the metal bars, his fists balled in the front of her blouse. 

"So what makes you so bloody special that yeh get to live, eh?" he hisses through clenched teeth, bringing his face mere inches away from hers. Lena's heart is beating out of her chest, but she keeps her face neutral, refusing to give him the satisfaction of seeing her intimidation. 

"I don't know," Lena answers honestly. She's silently proud (and surprised) by the unwavering tone she manages to push out. 

And then, before she can register what's happening or brace for it, a fist is connecting with her cheek. The first thing she feels is the strain of her neck sharply to the right, and then intense pain radiating through her face. 

" _Mon-El,_ " one of the other pirates exclaims. "The captain wouldn't want you to be-" 

"Oh, fuck the captain," the pirate retorts, bringing his hand up again. Lena instinctively flinches, jerking away, and the pirate slams her against the cell, hard. Her cheek is met with rough stubby nails scratching down her already bruised face, and she tries to bite his fingers, but Mon-El has already ripped his hand away. "Stupid cunt, trying to bite me, huh?" he hisses, grinning menacingly. "This is what the captain ain't understandin', boys. You gotta show these wenches how to behave. Especially the prisoner wenches. There only be two uses for them. The first is for information, and the second-" 

"Stand the fuck down and hands off of her, pirate!" bellows the captain's voice from above, as she jumps down the ladder. 

The two other men step back meekly, and Mon-El loosens his grip on Lena's shirt a little. She can taste her own blood as she tries to calm her erratic breathing. 

"Captain, I'm telling ya-" 

The ring of a blade being drawn pierces the air, and suddenly Captain Danvers's sword is resting at the base of Mon-El's neck. His fingers immediately unclench from her blouse, and Lena lets out a shaky exhale, leaning back against the cell bars. 

"You fucking bilge rat," the blonde says slowly, voice low and blue eyes gleaming. "What part of 'hands off' are we not understanding?" 

Mon-El has the decency to drop his head and look a little ashamed. "Captain, I just – we can get information out of her." 

"Don't you think I know that, rat?" Kara spits, jabbing the blade a little harder against him. He flinches, the edge of the blade nicking his skin ever so lightly. "Why do you think I took Lex's fucking sister hostage?" 

"I just... you're soft on 'em, captain, you don't interrogate prisoners the way they oughta be interrogated..." 

"You just never seem to know when to shut your mouth, do you?" Kara laughs mirthlessly, keeping her cutlass at his neck. "If you ever captain a ship, not that any sorry crew would pledge allegiance to you, _then_ you can run it how you see fit. But until then, I am your goddamn captain, and you follow _my_ orders." She shoves the blade back in its sheath, but steps forward dangerously. "I don't care what sort of prince you are, or whom I owe a debt to. Push me hard enough, _rat_ , and I will fucking kill you. I don't care who I have to explain your dead body to when I return to shore." 

Mon-El nods slowly, and Kara lets the discomfort hang in the air for a few moments. And then she barks, "now get out of my sight, all of you. And send my sister down with the med kit." Mon-El nods again, and he and the other two scurry up the ladder again. 

With slow, calculated movements, Kara steps forward, and Lena tries to keep her hands from shaking as her adrenaline starts to die down. 

"Look at me," the captain orders in a low voice and places her forefinger gently beneath Lena's chin, raising her face to meet hers. Kara's eyes are steady and unwavering, and Lena can't suppress the shaky gulp she takes. She hates how vulnerable she feels under the captain's gaze, and her stomach twinges with a feeling she can't quite place.  
With soft movements, Captain Danvers's guides her head to the left, and then to the right, surveying Mon-El's damage with a blank stare. After a few moments, she steps back, and Lena almost misses the physical contact. 

"Alex is on her way, she will clean your wounds to prevent infection," Kara tells her, voice neutral. "The scratches don't go deep, they'll heal quickly. Your jaw will be sore for some time." 

Lena nods, rolling her lower jaw a few times experimentally. "Got it. Thank you, captain." 

She expects Captain Danvers to leave then, but instead, she stays standing in front of her, hands resting on the hilts of her dual cutlasses. 

"Miss Luthor," she begins to say. 

"Call me Lena," Lena interjects quietly. 

The blonde hesitates for a moment, and then dips her head. "Lena, then," she continues. "Lena, if Mon-El or another member of my crew attempts to harm you, you will tell me. Understood?" 

Lena nods, both surprised and grateful for the other pirate appearing to actually care what happens to her. "Understood. Thank you for your kindness, captain." 

A small laugh leaves Lena's throat, and Kara raises an eyebrow. "Something funny about the situation, Lena?" she asks, eyes gleaming with amusement. 

"No, captain," Lena responds, still chuckling a little. "I – I don't know, at the thought of being taken captive by another pirate ship, I just assumed I was going to get the shit beaten out of me day in and day out." 

"On another ship, most likely," Kara says with a sigh and an almost sympathetic smile, guiding Lena back into her cell. "Not aboard mine, though. You will not be harmed, nor will any other prisoner. But I am going to engage you in directed conversations and expect your honesty and some useful information for my crew. I will make you worth my time." 

"I will provide both," Lena affirms, and Kara nods in satisfaction. "Good." She turns to leave, but Lena calls out, "Captain!" before she can stop herself. 

"Yes?" Kara replies patiently, the hint of amusement still etched on her face. 

"Sorry," Lena says meekly, and Kara just smiles reservedly. "But I have to ask. Why _did_ you spare me?" 

"Are you complaining?" the captain inquires with a short laugh. 

"Not at all," Lena responds. "But anyone aboard The Green Pearl knows as much as I do. Why me?" 

Kara opens her mouth to speak, but closes it again. She gives Lena a wary look, as if wondering exactly how truthful or false of an answer to provide. She seems to settle on one, as she relaxes her shoulders and turns towards the cell. "I watched you during the battle, y'know. Before apprehending you." 

Lena tilts her head to the side questioningly. "Oh?" 

Kara nods curtly. "I watched you. Great swordsmanship by the way, you've impressed me. My crew was struggling to land a hit on you." She pauses.

Lena leans forward a little. "So... you spared me for my swordsmanship? Going to try to convert me to Krypton's crew?" 

The captain shakes her head. "You had three chances to land fatal blows on my crewmates, Lena. I saw the openings, and I know you did too. But you wouldn't take any of them." 

Kara waited for Lena to say something in response, but the raven-haired captive was silent. So Kara continued. "I don't think you're a bad person, and I don't think you wanted to be on The Green Pearl's crew. I think that perhaps, you're just a woman trying to make a name for herself outside of her family. And I don't think that's such a bad thing." 

Lena held Kara's gaze for a bit before dropping them to the floor, fiddling with her cuffs. "I appreciate you understanding." 

They're both silent for a few beats, and Lena feels lucky that of all the ships that wanted to take down The Green Pearl, it was Captain Danvers's that finally did it. Even if her captivity ends in her death, Lena trusts she will at least go out with dignity. 

"Goodbye, Lena," Kara finally says, turning towards the ladder again. "Alex will be down soon to take a look at you." 

Raising her eyes again, she admires Kara's lithe form ascending the ladder up to the main deck, and she decides that being captured may not have been as terrible as she initially believed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi friends! Sorry for the lack of updates, I was busy moving halfway across the country and I only really write this when I'm a little (or a lot) inebriated so. Have another chapter. Will probably edit sober tomorrow so apologies for any typos.
> 
> Enjoy Kara and Lena's first time ;)

Lena would be lying if she claimed she wasn't incredibly attracted to her captain. 

It took her a little while to realize her attraction. At first, she thought the little shiver down her spine was fear, and it would be a natural conclusion. She was at the complete and utter mercy of the blonde; one wrong word would bring her on her knees, dual cutlasses resting weightily on her collarbones. She had been taken prisoner aboard an enemy ship, for Blackbeard's sake; of course she would be scared. 

But despite its logic, she knew it wasn't that. Lena considered it could be gratitude; pirate captains were notoriously brutal and she shivered to think what any other captain would do to her, the younger sister of the infamous Captain Lex Luthor. In contrast, Captain Danvers was kind, and just, and understanding. Their interrogations were hardly aggressive; Kara simply asked the questions she wanted to know-- questions that would benefit her crew and their success in the West Indies-- and there was none of the bloodthirst in Kara's eyes that she would expect from anyone else. 

No, the woman simply wanted to be the best captain she could be so she could provide for her crew and for herself. Lena had grown so accustomed to Lex's constant quest for a higher level of power that it astounded her how unassuming the blonde was. 

There was no corruption lurking in her depths, no hidden motives or underlying thirst for more. Just a desire to keep the seas free and viable for every ship. 

Lena wished she could blame the slight burning inside her to mere admiration of the way Captain Danvers ran her ship, but she knew herself well enough to know it wasn't so simple. 

Because she couldn't deny the way her eyes were always drawn to the captain. Not just out of intimidation, but in the moments when she wasn't looking. Lena found it increasingly difficult to tear her gaze away from the muscularly slender form of Captain Danvers -- _Kara_ \-- and the way she handled herself. 

Her cutlasses were a part of her, and as a swordswoman herself, she could appreciate the finesse in which Kara handled her blades. The blades were not a tool, but rather a delicate extension of herself. She could kill with a flick of her wrist, but there was no coiled urgency resting just below the surface, as she had seen in Lex and countless others. Kara was deliberate. She would never strike unless absolutely certain it was the proper course of action, and it was that measured self-control that drove Lena crazy. 

Particularly when it was paired with how awkward the captain could be. 

Lena wasn't sure the reason for her occasional blushing and rambling. She commanded one of the fiercest ships in the West Indies, with a crew both loyal and terrifying enough that no one would ever question her leadership. (The exception being that sharkbait Mon-El – Lena hadn't seen him since the captain set him straight, and she was eternally thankful for that.) 

But Captain Danvers, despite all her might, was _awkward_. And it was sweet. 

For their little "interrogations", although Kara preferred to call them conversations, she would open up Lena's cell and lead her gently to her captain's quarters, where she would have simple but adequate provisions set out on her table and often a bottle of rum with a couple glasses. Lena initially refused her offerings –- was this a trap? -- but she quickly realized that Kara was actually just trying to be a kind captor. It seemed to genuinely make the captain happy, seeing Lena relax and enjoy her time away from her cell, and that simple fact was enough for Lena to indulge. 

Kara's hands would shake a little when she drew her key from the chest beside her bed, Lena noticed. They shook ever so slightly when freeing her from her shackles, and Lena knew it wasn't due to fear for her life – for as good as Lena was with a blade, they were nothing compared to Captain Danvers. 

Lena tried not to notice it, and whether it was for her own sanity or because she didn't believe Kara could be attracted to her, she didn't know. 

She was beginning to accept that her captor was just extremely easy on the eyes, and that was that. 

Her smile, radiating from her dirt-smeared glowing face. Her golden curls, tangled from the sea and yearning to be touched. Her body, cloaked in coarse robes that Lena wished she could tear off. The captain could bed any member of her crew, both from her looks and personality, and from her stature aboard the ship. But in Lena's dreams come nightfall, it was only her. 

The thoughts continued to swim through her head, and she was finding it harder and harder to focus on the discussion at hand. It was their sixth "interrogation" per Lena's count, and as she brought her cup of rum to her lips again, wrists feeling incredibly light without shackles adorning them, she realized she had not processed a single word that the captain had said over the past two minutes. 

And Kara had seemingly noticed, given her concerned look – forehead crinkling, masking the slight scar above her eyebrow – and her inquiring, "Lena?" 

"Yes, um," Lena covered, taking another swig of her rum. "I'm sorry, my mind must have... trailed off." 

Kara nodded, still concerned. "Of course. Listen, I know it must be hard to discuss the exact positioning of Lex's fleet. Those other ships must have been like family to you and disclosing each location has to be difficult." 

"No, it's – it's not that," Lena tried to assure the captain. Because honestly, turning over the details of Lex's fleet had been no burden on her. No matter the amount of brotherly love she once felt for him, she felt no obligation to hide the intricacies' of his master plan to rule the seas. Nor did she have any sympathy for those who willingly followed him in his heartless ambitions. 

"Okay," the blonde proceeded slowly, her thumb rubbing against the pommel of her cutlass as it often did when she was stressed. "Then what is wrong?" 

Lena sighed, leaning back against the chair and turning her gaze to the inside of the goblet. She figured that _"oh, nothing is wrong, the captain of the ship that has imprisoned me is just unfairly alluring and it's making my job as a useful prisoner difficult because I can't focus on her questions"_ was not going to be an adequate response for Captain Danvers. 

Her silence, however, was a cause of alarm for the captain, who scooted her stool closer to Lena's. "Are you feeling ill, Lena?" 

Kara's hands had come up to cup Lena's face as Kara examined her, assessing the temperature of her forehead and her neck. And Lena couldn't help but laugh, because the roughness of Kara's fingertips along her jawline was doing nothing to calm the fire burning within her. 

Kara gave her a questioning look, the steel of her blue eyes melting away into genuine concern. They flickered, illuminated only by the golden glow of her table candles, and the way Kara subconsciously licked her lips did not go unnoticed by Lena. 

"Lena..." Kara murmured, voice low, and the breath almost left Lena's lungs from the intensity of her gaze. The captive stared at Kara, unwilling or perhaps unable to tear her gaze away, and as her eyes fluttered closed, she leaned forward into Kara's hand. Perhaps just a few millimeters, but enough for Kara to register the pressure. 

And suddenly, Kara's lips were upon hers. 

"Captain Danvers," Lena mumbled in shock against her lips.

" _Kara,_ " the captain whispered insistently, her fingers coming up to tangle in dark brown locks. Lena gasped, arching against her instinctively. 

"Oh...oh gods, Kara." 

Lena registered the faint sound of a glass spilling as the captain leaned forward, but it was hardly an item of concern. Her hands were drawn up on their own accord, and before she could control them, they were tangling in Kara's hair, those same golden tresses she had been dreaming of touching for weeks, and she couldn't contain the moan that escaped her throat. 

"Lena," Kara hissed, sucking her bottom lip between her teeth desperately, and Lena gasped. As Kara bit down harder, Lena pulled her closer by the lapels of her billowy white shirt, arching eagerly into Kara's bite. 

"Fuck." Lena clenched and relaxed her fists in the fabric of her shirt. The utterance drew a low growl from Kara's throat, and she wrapped her arms around the brunette, tight. 

"Bed. Now," Kara ordered, and she waited for a quick nod from Lena before grabbing her from her chair and pushing her back against the stiff mattress in the corner of Kara's captain's quarters. 

"Shit," Lena exhaled, the wind knocked out of her from either the force of Kara's motions or the beautiful form straddling her. 

"You're beautiful," Kara stated simply, and she sat atop Lena momentarily, eyes assessing every inch of Lena's form beneath her. And then more softly, "How are you so beautiful." 

The captain's hands were trailing from her brow, down her jaw, to her neck and then the swell of her breast. And gods, Lena bucked into her touch, hips canting ever so lightly upward against the apex of Kara's thighs. Despite how soft the motion was, Kara must have felt it, because the captain sunk her hips down harder against Lena, the stiff weight of her dual cutlass sheaths resting on either side of Lena's hips. 

"Lena," the captain began softly, voice raspy but caring. "I won't do anything you don't want me to do. I promised you a month ago that no harm would befall you at the hand of my crew, and I intend to keep that promise." 

But gazing up at the blonde captain, Lena could not imagine a single thing she would not be okay with Kara doing to her. 

She tried to speak, but the words caught in her throat – so instead, she gripped Kara's wrist softly, and guided her hand beneath the fabric of her britches. 

Kara's fingers snaked downward until they connected with soft, warm folds. Lena couldn't contain the wanton cry that escaped her lips, nor could she keep her hips from bucking up against the captain's hand, needy and urgent. 

"Someone is excitable," Kara whispered, sinking her hips down on Lena's thighs harder, and she withdrew her hand from Lena's britches briefly to pin her hands above her head. She roughly pushed them together, and Kara brought her left hand to cover both of them, grip unnaturally strong. 

"Someone is a fucking tease," Lena gasped back, irritated at Kara's fingers no longer being between the legs. 

"Tsk, tsk," Kara chastised, the hint of a smirk playing on her lips. "Now, is that any way to talk to your captain?" 

"If you want me to shut up," Lena hissed back, a balance of annoyed and playful, "you'll have to _fucking_ make m- _oh_ \--" she cried out, interrupted by two of Kara's fingers sliding into her unannounced. 

"Mm, what were you saying, darling?" Captain Danvers whispered against Lena's cheek. Kara gave her little time to adjust, choosing instead to punctuate her words with shallow, fast thrusts. 

" _Ahh,_ " Lena cried, giving up on any attempt at a retort. Gods, how long had it been since anyone's hand but her own had touched her – and none so tenderly and yet so rough. Intense and measured, just like the rest of her. Her wrists were still held hostage above her head, but she bucked up her hips skyward, urging Kara to deepen her thrusts – and the captain quickly picked up on her need, angling her wrist and slapping her palm against Lena's clit with deeper thrusts. 

"Fuck, right there, _please_ ," Lena begged, head slamming back against the rough mat below her. Like an anchor at its harbor, Kara sank her body against Lena's. Sharp teeth grazed the column of Lena's neck, and Kara added a third finger inside of her, the sound of wet flesh on flesh echoing through the captain's quarters. Lena could barely keep her eyes open, her vision greying out on the sides, and she pressed her head to the side against Kara's, gasping in the scent of the captain's hair with every desperate inhale. 

" _Kara_ ," she gasped, reveling in the way her first name sounded on her tongue. Kara grunted, speed ever increasing, and her britches were getting pushed lower on her thighs with the tenacity of Kara's thrusts. Lena knew she couldn't last much longer. "Kara, please, let me touch you, let me hold onto you..." 

"Not this time, princess," she murmured against Lena's neck. Fingers curled inside of her, tapping their own melody within her, and Lena's thighs tensed rhythmically and uncontrollably. 

And then, with the captain's thumb swiping across her clit, Lena gave in. 

She was falling hard over the edge of the cliff – and then crashing on the rocks below, a long cry tearing from her mouth. Her muscles spasmed tightly around Kara's fingers, the captain easing her through the rocky waves of her orgasm with gentle movements, and Lena saw an array of explosions behind her eyelids. Every muscle in her body tensed and relaxed erratically, and Kara finally released Lena's wrists with her free hand, pressing a kiss against her cheek so soft that Lena maybe imagined it. 

Already, Kara was moving to roll off of her, but Lena brought her newly freed hand to the blonde's wrist, beckoning her to stay inside of her just a few moments longer. 

She felt anchored, and she needed just a minute more of it. 

The captain gave in, resting her head lightly in the crook of Lena's neck as she scissored her fingers softly inside of Lena. She was warm, and soft, and after so long at sea, Lena suspected Kara was yearning for the feeling of flesh-on-flesh as much as she had been. 

But it was still over far too soon. Over barely after it started, Kara pulled her fingers out of her, licking them clean, and stood up from the bed. Lena sat up moments after, reaching out to catch her arm, but Kara had already moved away and was re-adjusting her clothing and belts.

"Right, well," Kara said, eyes avoiding Lena's. A slight blush was on her cheeks, and Lena crumbled a little – why wouldn't she look at her? 

"Kara-" 

"Captain," the blonde corrected softly, still not looking at her. 

Lena swallowed uneasily. _Looks like the moment's over, then._

"I—um, I think I have enough on the fleet's next travel routes for the time being," the blonde said firmly, fiddling with the charts on her table and re-adjusting her belt nervously for what must've been the fifth time in thirty seconds. 

"But Captain Danvers, I didn't actually tell you any of the routes..." Lena reminded softly, running a hand through her mussed hair. 

Kara bit her lip, and the awkwardness would've endeared Lena if she wasn't so disappointed by the sudden change in mood. 

"We can continue tomorrow," Captain Danvers affirmed. "I'm sure you're tired. And we still have a fair bit longer to go – we can adjust our navigational course in the morning." 

"Right, right," Lena said passively. 

A few moments passed before Kara finally looked up and met Lena's gaze. "I best be getting back to the crew, now. Do you need a moment, or...?" 

Lena just shook her head, shifting off of the captain's bed and tucking her shirt back into her britches. She tried to push the sickening feeling out of her stomach. What had inspired the captain to take her so suddenly, and why could she now not look her in the eye? 

She knew that this was probably just a power play to assert dominance over her, and perhaps she was pitiful to give in thoughtlessly. This was nothing to Kara; just a pirate needing to fuck something out of her system. 

But as Captain Danvers's put the cuffs back on her wrists, fingertips gently grazing her skin, Lena couldn't help but wish it was something more.


End file.
